


change of direction

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Pipsy + "Let's run away together"





	change of direction

Piper sits on the bed with her back propped up against the headboard with pillows while Daisy lays her head in her lap so Piper can play with her hair.

They relax in silence, content to just be with each other.

**“Let’s run away together.”**

Piper’s comment comes as a surprise to Daisy causing her to sit up and look at the other woman.

“What?” asks Daisy.

Smiling softly at her girlfriend, Piper waits for her to process it.

“Shield keeps taking so much from you, you’ll lose yourself completely sooner or later,” Piper explains.

Daisy thinks about what she’s saying.

It’s been getting harder lately to do missions and be okay afterwards.

“What about you?” asks Daisy.

“If you think I’m letting you leave me behind babe, you’ve got another thing coming. Shield’s a job, you’re my life,” replies Piper.

Daisy blushes.

“Oh! and Davis has been thinking about getting out too. For his family.” comments Piper.

Without her girlfriend and best friend, Daisy knows Piper wouldn’t have a reason to stay.

“Okay, let’s do it,” says Daisy.

She loves the team but she can’t anymore with the job.

Piper grins.

“Here’s to our next great adventure,” she says.


End file.
